Coming Back Unannounced
by TCL4369
Summary: Today I am on my way back to Rosewood after being away for about 4 years and a half, following my dream of going to Stanford but to be joining the National Women's Soccer team in Portland this summer. Emily POV: There she was sitting there laughing with her arm around a girl…a girl. I couldn't believe what I was seeing after all these years she still looked as beautiful as ever.
1. Chapter 1

_"__You deserve the best of everything,"_

_ "__That's what I had,"_

* * *

**Paige's Pov:**

Today I am on my way back to Rosewood after being away for about 4 years and a half, following my dream of going to Stanford but to be joining the National Women's Soccer team in Portland this summer. After my relationship with Emily that night I vowed to leave her alone and after seeing her walk down the halls of Rosewood high holding hands with Alison now that she is back, I just knew I had to leave fast. Therefore, I tried my best to avoid having to face Emily but of course being her considerate self she didn't give up on communicating with me. I was more than happy to leave Rosewood and to finally have a fresh start in California. My freshman year of college was unbelievable it was such a good year a developed: I a friendship with my roommate/teammate Ashley and I would consider her my best friend.

I had an amazing group of friends that I can definitely count on them for anything but especially Nicole; she has been a huge part of my life now. Nicole: co-captain of the soccer team, blonde, ocean blue eyes, 5'5, fit, not only that but she was funny, sweet, considerate, passionate, understanding and smart. Nicole has seen in my worst and best days and most importantly she was able to put my broken heart back together after Emily.

This summer is going to be amazing because Nicole, Ashley and our 5 other friends would be spending 2 months with me in Rosewood before they have to head back to California. It has been a long and tight ride with me in between Ashley and Nicole but now I am back to Rosewood and finally our plane has landed.

Kissing Nicole's exposed neck trying to wake her up "babe we just landed" feeling her stir as I watch everyone head out off already.

"Hmmm" Nicole mumbled as letting myself laugh a little watching my friends gather around.

"Hey, sleeping beauty get up!" Lily yelled shaking Nicole awake. (Lily was Nicole's best friend,forward, and roommate.)

"I'm up!" Nicole yelled back getting out of the row. "Hey baby," I said kissing her cheek before grabbing her hand.

"Aren't you guys just the cutest!" Ashley exclaimed wrapping her arms around my shoulder as we make our way to baggage claim as I laugh at her.

"Boy this is going to be exciting, the beach, the babes, the food, and parties" James, smirked at me as give him a high-five. James was a lacrosse player but is also majoring in computer engineering, tall, muscular, dark brown hair, definitely a player, and a party animal.

As we got our luggage we had met my parents outside with their wide smiles waving at me and my friends.

"My baby is home," my mom yelled pulling me into a tight hug as my dad of course joins in.

"That's what you called last week," A teenage boy announced climbing out of the car.

"Come give me a hug Joey, you know you missed me." I replied giving my brother a bone crushing hug.

"Look, I'm glad you're back mom and dad has been babying like I'm their only child, now that you and Patrick don't live at home anymore." Joey replied pulling away from my embrace.

"Um, don't be so sure yet little man, I'm pretty sure I still live there." I replied ruffling his hair.

"Mom dad can't breathe," I mumbled into their hug as they finally released me.

"You guys know the gang; Nicole, Ashley, Lily, James, Cody, Patrick and Nick" I added as we all placed our bags in the car.

"Nick, my man! Elisa why haven't you left this old man?" Cody said giving my dad a high-five and playfully flirting with my mom giving her a side hug. Cody was definitely a flirt, but is also very committed. Cody 6'1, basketball star, has a million dollar smile, big on fashion, dirty blonde hair, but was also the baby of the group.

The ride home was about 45mins away the moment we got in the car we were already back to sleeping I was at the very back with Nicole cuddled next to me with her hand underneath my shirt resting against my stomach. It was a habit of Nicole that I learned to appreciate; she loved feeling how warm I felt against her hand.

By the time we got home it was already late settling in our perspective sleeping areas already. The boys slept in one room, Lily and Ashley, then me and Nicole which my parents were surprisingly okay with.

Morning came by quickly but I had decided to wake up around 7am to just go for a run and familiarize myself to being in Rosewood again but after running through the woods I couldn't help but stop and think back to when Me and Emily used to run here every morning. I knew I couldn't let herself get hurt again by Emily; which would explain my pet peeve of being always on schedule and always keep myself occupied because I couldn't let myself stop for a second and have my mind wonder what had been and what could've been.

I walk in from the back door towards to kitchen watching my friends with their heads down gathered around the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong with you guys? What time is it?" I asked walking towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Then watching Nick hold a note in the air waving at me. Nick; Nicole's twin brother; 5'9, basketball captain, sweet, loving caring, smart, prankster, funny and insanely adorable.

I looked at him questionably as I grabbed the note of his hand "Paige, we are at work take your friends out for breakfast, here's a list of groceries for you to get, also your brother and his family are coming over to stay with us for the weekend for the annual Charity party next week." I said reading the note before placing it on counter as my friends finally all looks at me.

"Are you guys already ready to go?" I asked wrapping my arm around Nicole's back. They all nodded.

"okay, well then I'll take a shower real quick" I added, giving Nicole a firm kiss on the cheek before making my way upstairs.

* * *

**Emily POV:**

Yep, it has been about 4 and a half year since Paige and I parted ways but that didn't mean that I ever stopped loving or caring for her. I tried my best to communicate with Paige but she had never given me a chance to explain to her or be given a chance to talk to her. Ever since Alison came back it was again us 5 but we did not let Alison control us ever again, she was not the center of attention anymore, and we were finally done living in Alison's world. Alison went to therapy while being in school for the past 28 months. Alison and I did date but it had only lasted for a month, I couldn't get Paige out of my head and whenever Alison and I were intimate I always imagined it was Paige. Alison knew I was still in love with Paige and then she broke it off with me telling me that she is letting me go, I felt bad but I also felt free. I tried calling Paige but she never once answered my phone calls or texts...not a single one.

The past couple years us 5 girls went to UPENN, I was studying to be a physical therapist, Hannah and Alison worked as a fashion designer, Spencer became a high in lawyer, and Aria as an English teacher. Everyone had stacked together with their love ones; even Alison found something in Noel Kahn, but yet I was still waiting for Paige to one day come back.

In the next 30mins the girls were all going to meet at Spencer's house before heading to the brew for their annual breakfast before starting their day and then they would meet at the grill for lunch and dinner.

At Spencer's house the girls were already gathered in the living room and to her surprise Toby, Ezra, Noel, and Caleb were also there.

"Hey guys" I greeted them all before taking a seat on the bar stool. "Hey Em" they all greeted back.

"How's your morning going?" Alison asked handing me a glass of water. "I'm good just ran this morning, but still tired; I got home late last night from the hospital," I replied rubbing my forehead watching the girls give me a worried look.

"Em...It's been 4 years and we haven't heard from her since" Toby said walking over to me rubbing my back as I gave him a week smile.

"I know and I will move on I just haven't found the right girl I'm thankful for your concern guys I really appreciate it but for now I have to do it on my own," I said looking at everyone while giving Toby a side hug.

"Alright, well lets go get some breakfast before were late and I also want to be the first ones there so come on chop chop," Hanna announced grabbing her purse as she quickly makes her way to the door as we all follow her.

* * *

**Paige POV:**

Here we are gathered at the Brew sitting at a corner with the guys on my right and the girls on my left; we all ordered the full special breakfast platter that already came with coffee, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruits. Leaning back to put my arm around Nicole's chair as we all ate. Our group was definitely the loudest ones in the restaurant as we all laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

"So what's the plan for today?" Nick asked.

"Well, we have to go grocery shopping and then after that I can show you guys around the town and maybe go to the mall" I replied grabbing a few pancakes. "Yay shopping" the girls yelled giving each other high-fives, rolling my eyes playfully at them.

* * *

**General Pov:**

As we are walking towards the Brew Emily suddenly bump into Aria who was walking ahead in front of her.

"Hey, Em I suddenly left my wallet in your car would mind getting it for me?" Toby asked begging Emily with giving her his pleading look.

"Fine" Emily replied as she walked away.

"You have your wallet already with you" Spencer said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Take a look inside" Toby suggested looking through the store window and from what they see a group of college students laughing around and they automatically recognized Paige.

"OMG!" Allison exclaimed as they all back away from the window all looking stunned. Just then Emily walks up to them with a confused look.

"Sorry Toby I couldn't find it," Emily replied giving Toby an apologetic look.

"Oh, it's okay apparently Spencer had it the whole time" Toby replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Emily watches as they are all acting strange especially with them all lined up in straight line blocking her way.

"I think that we should just eat somewhere else you know; since we eat here all the time I think we should try that new breakfast place right around the corner," Hanna said, trying to turn Emily away from the Brew with the guys helping her try to walk out.

"Stop!" Emily screamed stopping everyone from pushing her. Putting her hands on her waist walking towards them as they all walked backwards "I don't know why you guys are acting weird but we always eat at the Brew," I added shaking my head making my way towards the entrance.

"Wait Em- " Spencer yelled but was already cut off when Emily entered the café as she watched Emily stop her tracks as she turned to look at Paige's corner.

* * *

**Emily POV:**

There she was sitting there laughing with her arm around a girl…_a girl. _I couldn't believe what I was seeing after all these years she still looked as beautiful as ever. I felt myself stop breathing for a moment till I felt a hand rest against my shoulder.

"Hey, we can go somewhere else" Alison suggested as the girls circle around me.

"I...Uh no it's uh its fine… we always have breakfast here" I replied forcing a smile trying my best to not let any tears out.

Us girls grabbed a table by the window while the guys ordered for us; sitting by the window crossing my arms against the table looking out the window thinking back on how she could just be back all of a sudden and not say a word at all. Wiping my tears off my cheek not realizing that I had been letting my tears drop quickly rubbing them off as the guys bring our order in.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "Um guys… I don't mind you guys interacting with Paige she wasn't just my girlfriend, I know she meant a lot to you guys too." I said taking my time in speaking.

Before I knew it they were all making their way towards us.

"Hey guys long time no see!" I hear Paige greet at us but I took no time in looking at her as I kept my head down towards my food.

* * *

**Paige POV:**

After seeing Emily and her friends take a seat by the window I couldn't help appreciate how beautiful she was. I felt Nicole squeeze my hand as she noticed me staring at them.

"So that's them?" Nick asked finishing his food as it automatically got quiet around the table.

"Um…yeah that's them but I never really thought Noel Kahn was friends with them" I replied sipping on my coffee avoiding any eye contact.

"Babe I know she's your ex but I do know that you miss your friends too" Nicole said holding onto my hand tightly. "You should go over there and say hi" Nicole added rubbing my lower back before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I hesitated for a moment "ah…No it's ok but thank you though and also I'm here with you guys" I replied giving Nicole a kiss on cheek trying to force a smile on my face.

"Babe I'm not asking you to get back with her, I'm just asking you to say hi to them…you've ignored them for the past 4 years it's not just hurting you it's also hurting them." Nicole replied, rubbing the back of my neck as I slowly nodded in agreement.

"Come on will go with you and who knows we might become good friends with them" Ashley said giving me a wink as we all got up to throw away our food.

Then making my way towards them shoving my hands into my front pocket as my friends all followed behind me; I could feel my heart beat faster as I walked towards them getting closer and closer.

* * *

**General POV:**

"Hey, guys long time no see!" Paige greeted with a raspy voice cursing to herself for sounding so nervous. Emily refused to look at Emily which Paige didn't mind at all "_hey I don't blame her I've been ignoring her for the past 4 years," Paige thought._ Silence was all I heard until Caleb decided to speak first.

"Paige, hey long time no see!" Caleb greeted, truly missing Paige but it hurt him that Emily was also hurting.

"Yea, I know I've just really focusing in on soccer and just been you know burying myself in the field that sweat is becoming my natural scent" Paige joked trying to lighten up the mood laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah, I saw on the Sports illustrated that you would be joining the team in Portland, Congratulations." Noel said getting up from his seat as he shakes hands with Paige.

"Noel Kahn, I never thought I would ever see you around...here," Paige replied giving Noel a firm hand shake back.

"Yeah I never did either but I kind of fell in love with your enemy Alison," Noel replied giving me a cheeky grin.

"Wow congratulations!" Paige said trying not to make any contact with Alison either.

"Oh…I'm sorry, these are my friends from Stanford" Paige added so that they could all each introduce themselves.

"I'm Ashley, Paige's roommate and teammate."

"I'm Nicole, Paige's girlfriend and co-captain of the soccer team."

"I'm Lily, Nicole's roommate, best friend and forward player."

"I'm Patrick, lacrosse player, partying type of guy, also a pediatric major"

"I'm Nick, Nicole's twin brother, basketball captain" Nick greeted giving them a wave.

"I'm James, ladies man, lacrosse and computer engineer major" James said winking at the girls as they all blushed.

"I'm Cody, the baby of the group, basketball and fashion is kind of my thing" Cody greeted giving them his dimple smile as the girls all awed at him.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Spencer, this is Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Hanna, Noel, Alison, Toby my boyfriend, and this right here is Emily," Spencer said pointing at each person and purposely making a point to Emily.

Before anyone could reply Pru comes in walking towards the crowd. "Paige? The Paige McCullers?" Pru yelled pulling Paige into a tight hug. "Damn girl California did you good," Pru added stepping back and looking at Paige from head to toe.

Paige laughed nervously towards Pru's comment "Pru, hey how are you?" Paige asked scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm good…oh my gosh this is such a reunion; you guys should totally come to this party tonight its by the beach about an hour and a half away from here and I know everyone would love to see you all again!" Pru announced jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say but this is new...It's what I've been working on lately including _The Road Ahead Of Us._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige's Pov:**

"Tonight? Um…I don't think we can, my brother and his family are coming home tonight for the Charity Ball this weekend," I lied, hoping to get myself out of this awkward reunion situation.

"Ah! The famous Annual Charity Ball…Those are always so much fun and so much food!" Hanna announced clapping her hands excitedly.

"I thought your bother doesn't get back till this weekend?" Ashley asked, nonchalantly casually "Or not…" Ashley added as I give her a death glare resulting to her walking slowly behind Nicole.

"Looks like you just got caught Paige," Caleb said, laughing out loud then realizing it was only him laughing.

"You were never a good liar," Toby joked making every laugh along with him

"Come on Paige, we're only here for 2 weeks; we gotta go to this Party." Said James, slapping me on the arm.

"Looks like we're going then, but for now we gotta go get some groceries, so will see you guys soon." I said after taking a few minutes to think things through, and then leading my friends out the restaurant.

Not before stopping by the door "I hope to see you ALL tonight," I added holding my gaze towards Emily waiting for her to finally meet my eyes.

She looks up at me with pain in her eyes; but however, she turns away quickly signaling me to bid everyone goodbye already.

"The stores here are so cute," Nicole whispers to me hooking her arm thorough mine.

"There isn't much to do here in Rosewood but the scenery is what you need to look for," I replied kissing Nicole against her cheek.

"There is definitely more to see than just trees…" James says looking back at the girl walking away from him.

"Mmm…The weather feels soo nice!" Lily exclaimed twirling around as we cross the street, until we hear car honking very loudly.

"Um…excuse you sir!" Lily yelled, back hitting the man's car on the hood with her purse.

Quickly grabbing Lily dragging her away from the street "Sorry, she's not from America" I said bowing and apologizing to everyone giving us looks.

"Seriously?!" James yells, grabbing Lily's arm dragging her to the side, "What is wrong with you?" James furiously asked.

"I was enjoying myself," Lily replied back in a mocking attitude crossing her arms across her chest.

**Emily's POV:**

I can feel everyone staring at me as I began to eat my food.

"You guys can stop staring at me, you know?" I suggested taking a sip from my coffee. _Act like nothing is going on; just act normal like everything is okay. _I thought to myself.

"How do you feel?" Spencer asked in concern "you held everything in so fast," Spencer added.

"About what?" I asked 'clueless-ly'

"You just saw the love of your life, and her posy after years of no contact!" Hanna yelled.

"SHUT UP, HANNA!" every yelled back.

"Sorry." Hanna apologized, sliding down her chair stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"I'll be fine…It'll take time." I replied, finishing my last piece of eggs and chugging down my very hot coffee, so I can make it to work.

Looking at my watch, "I gotta go, I'll see you girls tonight or later today." I added slamming my pay on the table, then quickly rushing out the door.

**Gen. POV**

"She's definitely not okay," Hanna announced as they all watched Emily settle in her car.

Everyone glares at Hanna, which only resulted to her rolling her eyes at them.

"I'll see you at home babe, I gotta get to class or else everyone will start leaving before I even show up." Ezra said breaking his glare from Hanna, slowly getting up to grab his brief case off the floor.

"Okay, see you." Aria replied, kissing him goodbye.

"Wait; let me walk out with you because I got practice as well. You coming babe?" Noel asked getting up as well.

"Um… Yea," Alison replied, thinking for a moment before making a decision, "Good bye everyone, Hanna, I'll see you later at work." Alison added as she bid everyone goodbye.

"Bye!" everyone said, all together.

"So, what should we do with Emily and Paige?" Aria asks leaning in close.

"Nothing, this has nothing to do with our business." Spencer warned.

"Oh come on, if we all loved Paige," Caleb replied.

"Yes, but this it still doesn't have anything better to do with us," Spencer replied back.

"I think we should get them together," Hanna suggested wiggling her eyebrows smirking at everyone.

Toby snaps his fingers and gives Caleb a high-five.

"NO!" Spencer snapped warning everyone at the table.

"Fine, we won't interfere with their relationship." Hanna replied leaning back against her chair smirking.

"I'm serious Hanna. Do not interfere with their relationship. It's up to them." Spencer warned again scooting out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Aria asks out of concern.

"I got an important case coming up so my team and I have been preparing non-stop," Spencer replied, stopping in front of Toby by the door.

"Will I see you tonight for a little stargazing?" Toby asks winking at Spencer pulling her close to him.

"I'm pretty sure; it's called 'let's-watch-Spencer-try-on-some-dress-for-the-ball' gazing," Spencer replied leaning in close to kiss Toby.

"Same thing," Toby replied kissing Spencer once again before letting her go.

"I can give you a whole speech to why that is not the same thing but I don't want to be late for school," Spencer replied kissing Toby once more before finally letting go and leaving.

"So, what's going on?" Toby asks Hanna, Caleb and Aria.

"Well, since your lovely girlfriend said not to interfere will Paige and Emily's relationship I think we should HINT to Emily and Paige that they should get back together," Hanna replied adding emphasis on the word 'Hint'.

"Isn't that kinda interfering though?" Aria confusingly asked.

"Um…No, all we are doing is hinting to them." Hanna replied, as they all walked out of the restaurant together.

"All we have to do is hint or "remind" to Paige all of our and their fun memories together and to encourage them to connect with each other again; whenever we are together or when we see them. They'll never know." Hanna added, putting air quotes around the word remind as they walked to Caleb's car.

"This is such a bad idea." Aria replied shaking her head being dragged down by Hanna and her crazy ideas.

"Look you are all looking at me like I have two heads but all of you secretly think it's a good idea, just do this for Paige and Emily. You guys know that Paige is still in love with Emily, and you know that Emily can't just give up on Paige just because she has her arms around another girl." Hanna replied, firmly.

"I cannot believe I'm about to agree with this," Caleb said looking at both Aria and Toby.

"I don't have a problem with agreeing to this but we also have Nicole to think about, which is Paige's girlfriend," Aria replied putting an emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"We just need to leave her out …for now," Hanna replied back before getting inside the passenger seat.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride," Toby replied getting into his car. "Do you need a ride to your office?" Toby added asking Aria.

"Yes, please. Thanks!" Aria replied walking to the passenger side.

"Let Ezra, know just not Spencer…She can't know about this." Hanna announced before Caleb drives away.

"We are in soo much trouble after all of this," Aria says turning to look at Toby after waving to Hanna and Caleb.

"Yep, I just hope it's all worth it." Toby says.

"Paige maybe happy with Nicole but She still Loves Emily," Aria replied emphasizing on the word Love.

"So, it's definitely worth it then?" Toby asks stopping outside Aria's office building.

"Yep…Thank you, for the ride." Aria replies, by making a popping noise at the 'p' and then giving Toby a hug.

**Emily's POV:**

Looking out the window trying to re-collect what happened today during breakfast. Paige was back! Four years of no contact she was finally back to Rosewood. You could say that I am taking a break right now, ever since I arrived to work I have been doing my job wrong: prescribing the wrong medications, the wrong methods to help my patients, I couldn't find my way around the hospital anymore, and every time I heard Paige's name being called out turned out to be something totally different.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've seem kinda off today," Robin says walking into Emily's office.

"What makes you say that?" Emily asks turning away from the window with a blank look.

"Well first: your coffee has no water, second: your lab coat is inside out, third: you keep yelling at the interns, shall I go on?" Robin asks seating herself down on the couch.

"Paige came back to Rosewood," I replied back taking a few moments of silence.

"Ah…The ex – gir-" Robin began to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but this came in for you, Ms. Fields." The nurse announced handing me and a white thick envelope with my name on it.

"Is that the invitation to the Annual Ball invitation that the McCullers always hold?" Robin asks.

"Yep." I replied opening the envelope then tossing it on my desk.

"You can only get in if you have a ticket and an invitation. Don't you want to go? Did you know that their daughter Paige McCullers is came back to Rosewood? The Paige McCullers." Robin says nonchalantly, rambling about Paige and not knowing that my ex is _the Paige McCullers_.

"Robin!" I yelled, trying to get Robin attention from going on and on about how great Paige is.

"What?" she asks cluelessly.

"**_The_** Paige McCullers is my ex." I finally said leaning against the corner of my desk.

Robin looks at me confusingly "Wait, **_The_** Paige McCullers is your ex? The one on the swim team? The one that's about to change the game of soccer with her great talent?" Robin asks laying out multiple questions.

"Can you stop calling her _the Paige McCullers_? Her name is Paige that's all. If you're such a big fan of hers why couldn't you figure out the part of her being my teammate during high school, when we were co-captains?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I ignored that part," Robin replied pacing around my office.

"Well, now you know, and here if you really want to go and meet her then you'll need to take this," I said handing her my extra ticket to the annual ball.

"AHH! My boyfriend is going to be sooo jealous!" Robin yells hugging me tightly. "Okay, just don't do anything out of the ordinary and I'll see you there by the entrance because I have the invitation." I replied pulling her off of me.

"Well, then what are you doing tonight? Let me take you out." Robin asks placing the ticket in her coat pocket.

"Well… Nothing now." I replied after seeing the text my mom had suddenly sent me.

"Why what happened?" Robin asks in concern.

"I'm now having dinner at the McCullers place tonight for a backyard barbeque party at around 5pm," I said tossing my phone on my desk.

"I'm guessing your parents and her parents have kept a close friendship?" Robin asks.

"Yep," I replied forcing to put on a smile.

**Paige's Pov:**

After what seemed like hours of getting groceries from multiple stores getting the exact brands of items.

"Mom, we're home!" I yelled out through the house as we all carry about fifty bags of supplies and food.

"Aunt Paigey!" a little girl with pig tails yelled out, jumping off the kitchen counter.

"Hi baby Macy!" I said, excitedly kissing her all over the face.

"When did you get here?" I asked, as my friends and I placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"We thought we would come and surprise you guys," Sara replied as giving me a bone crashing hug.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Elisa asked

"I hope so," I replied opening taking the groceries out of their bags.

"Paige Ivory McCullers," a man in his late 20s says, coming in through the back sliding door with Nick.

"Conor William McCullers," I said before jumping towards him to give him a hug. I have missed my brother so much since I've been living in California.

"Oh I missed you little girl," Conor says spinning me around the kitchen then setting me back down "You must be Nicole?" Connor added holding his hand out for Nicole.

"Yep, that's me." Nicole says shaking Conor's hand.

"May I have a popsicle?" Macy asks clapping her hands on my thigh.

"Sure, baby." I replied taking the wrapper out of the box.

"We're having a little barbeque welcome back party for and they'll be here at around five tonight, just giving you a heads up." Elisa said laying out the trays of food.

"Mom, a heads up means at least a couple of days ahead not a couple of minutes," Conor says as we all laughed along.

"Whatever," Elisa replies.

"Who's coming?" I asked still struggling to open the box.

"Just neighbors, like the Fields-" Elisa began to say until I suddenly popped the Popsicle box making the Popsicle to pop out the box.

"Yay! Raining Popsicles!" Macy yelled out, bringing back to reality.

"Honey, take one only," Sara warned picking up the popsicle and placing them on the kitchen sink.

"You okay?" Conor asks with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm okay. Sorry, it's just that we have somewhere to be at 9pm tonight and probably won't be home till past midnight." I stuttered helping Sara with the popsicles.

"Well, will let you guys, catch up with each other were gonna go get changed," Nicole suggested giving me a kiss on the cheek before they walked upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joey asks coming in through the kitchen picking up Macy and then tossing her up in the air.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Out, why do you want to know?" Joey fought back, taking a bite of Macy's popsicle without her looking.

"Hey!" Macy yelled sadly shaking her bottom lip at Joey.

"Here Macy," I said giving her another popsicle, resulting to her running around the kitchen. "Where's the little one?" I added catching Macy as she almost ran past me.

"Sleeping, his not used to traveling just yet." Sara replied, helping Elisa take the food to the kitchen table.

"Did you get a chance to see Emily and her friends?" Conor asks leaning against the kitchen counter.

"They're my friends too," I replied forcing a fake laugh.

"I didn't realize that since, you have been contacting them for almost 5 years," Conor snapped, hoping that he's not trying to push it.

I let a frustrated sigh out "hey, look we get; you're hurt but it seems to me like you've moved on already so why can't you just talk to her?" Conor asks once again.

"I saw her this morning; she wouldn't look at me okay? Are you happy now?" I asked letting out my frustration.

"You're still in love with her, after all these years you never gave up on her." Joey says opening a popsicle for himself.

I scoff at him, "No, I'm not. Nicole makes me happy." I said letting out a little annoyance.

"It wasn't a question." Joeys snaps back.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I replied back walking away from everyone.

"Why are you two always push her buttons?" Elisa asks picking up the rest of the food.

"We're just trying to get the truth out of her and show her stubborn self what she is missing." Joey replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you know about relationships?" Nick asks helping Elisa and Sara.

"I'm sixteen not six," Joey replies opening a cartoon of orange juice and drinking out of it.

"Yea, I don't think so, use a cup damn it." Conor replied, slapping Joey at the back of his head then passing him a cup.

"Hey, you know the rules. No foul language." Elisa says cleaning of the kitchen counter.

"Why is she being in denial?" Sara asks leaning her elbows against the counter.

"Because my little girl is afraid of getting hurt again and taking that chance once again," Nick says washing the dishes and drying them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gen. POV:**

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked walking through the backyard to find her friends gathered by the pool.

"Everyone was invited, why? Did you think it was just you and your family?" Hanna accused swirling her drink around.

"Well…Yea…Wait, are you already drunk? I just got here." Emily replied nervously wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey, guys!" Nicole greeted followed by her friends.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted back.

"Paige, will be out in a minute…Do you guys want to seat around the cabana?" Ashley asked guiding them inside around the campfire.

"Sure," Aria responded as they all followed her inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I got holed up talking to the adults," Paige said running down by the pool to meet everyone at the cabana.

"How are you guys?" Paige asked giving Toby, Caleb, and Ezra a hand shake then a hug.

Emily couldn't help but get a glimpse of Paige's toned arms and stomach through her muscle shirt exposing her tube top but quickly looked away after being caught by Aria smirking at her.

"Hey! Mom wants you and Emily," Joey says in one single breath bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Paige asks wrapping my arm around Nicole.

"I don't know, she just said to come and get you and Emily," Joey says, before making his way back up to the house.

"I'll be right back," Paige whispers to Nicole then kissing on the cheek.

"Should I be worried?" Nicole asked nervously.

"No, of course not," Spencer quickly replied looking at everyone else for help.

Emily had already made her way up to the deck to meet her mom wondering what could be going on that they needed her and Paige there together.

"Hey, wait up" Paige says, running up the hill to catch up with Emily. "Do you know what's going on?" Paige added grabbing Emily by the hand to stop her from walking.

Emily quickly lets go of Paige's hand that had sent her an electrifying feeling "Um…No, am as lost as you are," Emily snapped back before turning around to walk away from Paige.

_What is wrong with her? – _Paige thought.

_Did_ _she really just think we could just suddenly become friends again?_ – Emily thought to herself.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I didn't see you come in, Hi there Mrs. McCullers and Mr. McCullers," Emily greeted kissing both Wayne and Pam on the cheek and greeting Paige's parents.

"Mrs. Fields…Lieutenant," Paige greeted brightly shaking both of their hands.

"Paige! You know we are practically family, and you can always call me Pam," Pam says giving Paige a hug but quickly escalated to silence.

"So, how has California been treating you?" Wayne asked, wrapping his arm around Pam.

"Emily! Hey, how are you?" Conor says walking in through the kitchen giving Emily a big hug.

"Hey there Conor, I've been great, what about you?" Emily replied, reciprocating the hug as well.

"I've been good, taking care of the kids. How are you and Paige going?" Conor says, earning him a glare from Paige and awkward moment of silence from everyone but quickly got everyone to murmur questions toward each other and towards Emily and Paige.

"Um…Conor, what are you doing?" Paige asked gritting her teeth together avoiding everyone's stares and glares.

"What do you mean?" Conor asks Paige cockily pretending to be clueless.

"We…aren't?" Emily said, nervously pointing at Paige and her back and forth while shaking her head no.

"Wait, you and Paige are back together again? That's great-" Wayne began but was quickly cutt off by Emily.

"Dad! No, we are not back together!" Emily yelled, taking everyone's attention to look at her and Paige looking panicked.

"Okay, everyone lets all gather around and grab a plate…Now." Sara demanded finally getting everyone's attention to have them rush outside and grab their food.

"Paige, why don't you show Emily what we did with the guest room," Nick suggested crossing his arms and glaring at Conor.

"Gladly," Paige replied, leading Emily out of the kitchen before shoving Conor.

**Paige's POV:**

Quickly leading Emily up to my room and slamming the doors.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He knows we're not going to be together and he just had to bring it up with everyone in the room!" I yelled pacing back and forth around my room.

Emily scoffs, "Well, at least you've obviously made it very…crystal clear between us." Emily says shaking her head down to make her way out the door.

"What are you talking about? And why are you mad at me?" I asked grabbing Emily's hand preventing her from walking out.

"You have made it clear between us that we will never be together," Emily replied back snapping her hand away from mine and opening the door.

"You said the same thing downstairs, to your dad!" Paige yelled back getting between Emily and the door.

"No, I said 'we are not back together' not what you just clearly said just now," Emily snapped back in annoyance.

"What?…Okay, you know that's not what I meant by that," I said closing the door once again and stepping forward.

"Really? What did you mean by that then? Because you clearly made it once again crystal clear these past four years!" Emily said snapping her words at me at the end and moving a lot further from me.

I laughed irritably "Wow, you clearly don't understand why I went away" I said letting my back fall against the door and shoving my hands inside my pocket.

"Clearly you didn't love me enough to stay and talk," Emily snapped back throwing her arms out.

"Haha wow…I can't even believe you." I said laughing mockingly at Emily, shocked by what I was hearing.

"Then please enlighten me with your words," Emily says crossing her arms.

"I did nothing but love you and protect you! Yes, I betrayed you sending that letter but I would rather watch you hate me than me having to watch you get hurt by Alison. Then when she came back you were so blinded by her…You still loved her even after everything she has done…she played her best friends, and yet she still held on. It was always her." I yelled, but calming myself at the end walking around Emily to lean against the chair.

"And then when you realized that she played you…what did you do? You came looking for me, and I will always be the rebound to Alison Dilaurentis. These past four years all I thought about was you but then I needed to move on, and finally be happy with someone else again. I couldn't get hurt anymore." I added as I watched Emily whip her tears away wishing I could be the one to do so.

"And you think I never got hurt? And that I never loved you? You were the best thing that happened to me since Alison! I am sorry that she's been getting in between us, but you know I love you! I needed you, I needed someone to help me find what it was like to be loved, I came to find you that night, and you know that I never regretted that!" Emily yelled, letting her tears fall throwing her arms around the air.

"I have regretted not fighting harder for you when you gave everything up for me. After you left nothing has been the same, I tried to move on from you too but then I kept thinking _**I shouldn't commit to anything because when Paige comes home I want her to know that I've been waiting for her.**_You were and still the one for me, but clearly you've moved on. So that is what I'm going to do, I am going to stay away. You deserve to be happy too." Emily added forcing a smile on while fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey…Um sorry to interrupt but are you guys done? I just need Emily for a minute." Hanna asks opening the with Caleb right behind her. With Emily's back turned towards Hanna she quickly whips her tears away.

"Um…Yea, we are done here." Emily said looking me in the eye. "Goodbye Paige." Emily adds before walking out the door to follow Hanna out the door. Once again I've watched and let the love of my life go.

**A/N:** **I will be gone all week, so I thought I would dedicate this chapter to Emily and Paige. It is short but I still hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige's POV:**

"So, you are you gonna talk about it or not?" Caleb asked leaning his elbows on his knees as his been watching me for the past five minutes staring at where Emily had stood at before leaving and saying good bye.

"There's nothing really to talk about, except the fact that Emily is completely done with me." I replied blankly still leaning down to rest my elbows on my knees while letting my head drop down.

"You both lost each other, tonight but that doesn't mean that the feelings are gone," Caleb say looking down too look me in the eye.

I let out a fake laugh "I think that she's completely done with me right now."

"You say, that now but just wait and see. You know you're really stubborn and hard headed. She waited four years for you and you both made mistakes but if she really didn't love you she wouldn't go through all this trouble in waiting and avoiding you." Caleb says.

"Alison got in between with Hanna and I too…and before you interrupt me, yes it's completely a different situation but just to let you know Hanna has cut me off too when it came down to her, whether it was small or big. Just think about it all." Caleb adds, slapping the side of my knee before stopping at the door.

"Yea, I'll think about it." I said after taking a few minutes to myself, then finally meeting Caleb by the door.

"It's good to have you back; I just hope you decide to stay. It hasn't felt like this since we all graduated from Rosewood." Caleb mentions, as he hands me a plate and following him around the -table to reach for some food.

"I'm glad." I replied back.

* * *

**Gen. POV:**

"Will you be okay with seating with everyone at the cabana?" Caleb asks Paige as they make their way down to the pool side.

"We're here now." Paige replied scooting in next to Nicole.

"You were gone for a really long time, you okay?" Nicole asks with a hint of concern.

"Hmm…yea, everything is perfectly fine just had a little reunion inside, sorry it took so long." Paige said out loud just enough for everyone to hear her before watching carefully for Emily's reaction.

"The party starts at 9 so me and Nicole will need to get ready to get our party on for tonight," Lily says, joking shaking her but as she drags Nicole with her.

"Haha alright," Paige replied, laughing at both Nicole and Lily make their way out.

"Will leave you guys to catch up," Ashley says, grabbing her beer and leading my friends out of the cabana.

"What, wait hold on I just came to grab every shots," James says setting the drinks on the table.

"Oh would you come on!" Ashley yelled pulling James away from the group.

"Ashley, really you don't have to do." Paige said grabbing Ashley by the arm refusing to let her go.

"Paige, really its fine, I'll distract Nicole and them. You've been gone for four years you need to get to know them again." Ashley replied pulling away from Paige's firm hold and then to walk away.

Finally taking Ashley's advice, "So…How's everyone been doing these past few years? None of you are married right?" Paige asked finally settling back down on her seat.

"Haha, no. Since, you left I think we all just went to college, 'A' went away, Alison went to therapy and then go together with Noel, before being with Emily for a month and us girls got into UPenn together." Spencer replied, getting approval nods from everyone.

"Wow, so 'A' finally went away? No, other letter came and threatened you guys?" Paige joked rudely trying to avoid the awkwardness between all of them.

"Um…No, but Ezra still teaches, Toby got a job as an Architect, Caleb works as a Computer Engineer, and Noel coaches the basketball team." Aria replied not too keen of Paige's new humor.

"Wow, you guys really are living your dreams." Paige said amazed as to how far they've all gotten and choosing to ignore the mentions of Alison.

"What about you, what have you been doing, asides from being in the news or magazines?" Toby asks, opening another bottle of beer as he hands one to Paige.

"No, thanks; I gotta drive tonight. Um...Me? Well, I went to Stanford with a scholarship in Swimming and I trained for that all four years, but along with that I also trained with soccer and I asked if I could switch scholarships and the dean was fairly okay with it after he saw me win them competitions." Paige replied to Toby leaning back on my chair thinking back on the last four years.

"I met Nicole, and my friends there and it has been an amazing journey to be in and also to be scouted by the Portland's team, is definitely a new dream come true." Paige added zoning out for a few minutes before turning back her attention to everyone again.

"Nicole is trying to get your attention," Emily says with a blank expression pointing towards the living room window.

"Oh okay, I think we'll just see you guys at the party?" I replied back avoiding Emily's glare by looking down at my watch, then quickly walking away from the group to head back inside.

* * *

**Emily'sPOV:**

"Well that went well…" Alison says breaking the silence around.

"Don't worry about it." I replied back chugging down the bottle of beer.

"Emily I think you should take it slow for now at least," Spencer says grabbing the shots out of my hand resulting to me rolling my eyes at her.

"I pretty sure she hates us," Noel says, leading us out of the cabana and back inside the house.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Mrs. McCullers asked packing food for my mom and dad.

"Yea… we have another party to go to as well but thank you so much for inviting us," Aria says, giving Mrs. McCullers a hug as everyone followed.

"Of course it's not a problem at all, you guys have been good to Paige and I know that Paige can move past her enemies," Elisa says tapping on my hand and then giving Alison a hopeful smile.

"Mom! Were leaving," Paige says walking into the kitchen giving her parents a kiss and rushing to make her way out.

"Um just wait a minute, bring Joey with you." Nick commanded.

"Fine, don't wait up." Paige yells out as she leads Joey out the front door.

The Party at had been located about an hour or two to get there. Just by the beach was a house where everyone was all mainly gathered a few were scattered around the beach as well just walking around. Music was played very loudly around the house, underage students were of course drinking, then you have college students, dancing, teenagers playing beer pong, singing karaoke, couples making out invading peoples space, and of course a kitchen filled with red cups and drinks. When we had arrived we thought that Paige and her friends would've already gotten there first but according to Hanna, Nicole had gotten car sick and had to stop by the nearest gas station.

"Ezra is obviously too old to be here," Hanna says climbing out of Caleb's car.

"Okay, first of all Ezra isn't that old, and two Hanna he's a teacher and partying no a school night wouldn't be a good image especially since most of their guests are students." Aria snapped back giving Hanna a glare as they all walked inside.

"Emily, I think you should let loose tonight," Hanna says already handing me a shot of vodka.

"Um… I think you should take it a little easy Em," Spencer suggests watching me chug down my 3rd shot already.

"No, Hanna is right Spencer; Paige is obviously happy so I don't think I can wait for myself to find happiness when I can make it happen," I replied pointing fingers at everyone before walking off to dance around the dance floor in the living room.

* * *

**Gen POV:**

"Everybody I want you to meet my _Famous_ friend _The_ Paige McCuller's and her friends, please make them feel welcomed!" Pru yelled half drunk, from the bar table she hands them all a glass.

"Well, looks like they've made it already," Alison says after they all witnessed Emily walking away from them.

"Hey, long time no see," Paige joked greeting everyone as her friends follows through.

"Oh why hello ladies," James says watching a couple of girls waving towards us.

"I think I'm gonna like Rosewood very much," Cody says leaning against James as they both waved and winked towards the giggling girls.

"Will see you guys later," James says biding everyone a goodbye Cody and him left to approach the girls.

"Hey, let's go play some foosball," Patrick says as both he and Nick began to walk away.

"I'm gonna go with them," Joey says to Paige by grabbing a beer off the kitchen counter.

"Hey, not too much…I'm serious Joey." Paige says strictly warning Joey.

"I think I'm gonna go mingle at the karaoke area," Ashley says taking her plaid flannel shirt off to expose her shoulders and tying it around her waist.

"Hey wait, let me go with you. You coming Nic?" Lily asks Nicole knowing that she's a sucker for karaoke.

"Oh man, will you be okay if I go babe?" Nicole asks Paige giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, go ahead and mingle." Paige says letting go of Nicole's hand.

"Yay, thank you. I promise to save you a dance later on," Nicole says pulling Paige into a lingering kiss before walking away with Ashley and Lily.

* * *

**Paige'sPOV:**

"Paige, how about an old fashioned game of pool?" Caleb asks smirking at me as he hands me another bottle of beer.

"Oh, no. I know how you two get when you play pool. It's like a never ending game of one more." Spencer says, dropping her head down as they all follow us outside on the deck.

"How good are you?" Noel asks me by handing me a cue, still not too keen with interacting with him.

"Can't really say I'm good or bad, I'm okay on it." I replied back putting some chalk on my cue as Caleb arranges the balls around the triangle.

"Should we play in doubles? Caleb and Paige vs. Noel and I?" Toby suggests taking a sip from his beer before placing out to the side.

"Hmm…? I think that could work, but I would watch out Toby." Caleb says cockily smirking towards Toby and Noel.

"Should I be scared?" Noel asks clutching onto his cue stick before getting near the pool table.

"Yes!" Aria, Hanna, Spencer yelled all at once before I Caleb and I could reply back, watching the girls leaning against the wood railings.

"Don't worry Noel, will beat them." Toby says comforting Noel by patting his shoulder.

"Let's make this interesting," Caleb suggests walking towards the pool table, taunting Toby and Noel.

"Losers, have to skinny dip in the ocean." Caleb adds smirking at Toby and Noel already knowing who would win.

"You sure about that?" I asked walking up to Caleb.

"Fine, deal. Loser has to skinny dip." Noel says, quickly shaking mines and Caleb's hand.

"Go ahead Paige," Toby says taking the triangle off to set it aside.

"Okay, here I go." I replied hitting the cue ball then watching 4 balls goes in through the basket in opposite directions.

"Were gonna go look out for Emily, she's taking it way out of control," Spencer says walking away from us as Aria and Hanna follow her.

"Okay, will see you guys later." Noel says bending over against the edge of the billiards table.

"Your friends are pretty impressive," Toby says looking over the glass door watching Patrick and Cody surrounded by girl asking for a photo.

I smiled to myself impressed by the way my friends were having a time of their life.

* * *

**Gen. Pov:**

It was already past 1am and the party was still going Toby and Noel had ended up losing against Caleb and Paige and now both them including Spencer, Hanna, and Alison are witnessing everything as they watch a butt naked Toby and Noel slowly approaching the water as the cold waves hit them up against their waist.

"Well, everyone take photos this may never happen again." Paige says laughing along with Caleb.

"I cannot believe I just watched them both naked I'll never get these pictures out of my head," Hanna says still closing her eyes tightly while hugging Spencer from the back.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Paige says continuously laughing.

"You're gay!" Hanna yells back frantically pulling away from Spencer.

"Hey, look here they come," Caleb announces smirking at the girls to see them all look around and up at the sky avoiding eye contact with Noel and Toby.

"Man, that water was cold," Noel says quickly grabbing his clothes from Caleb to put on.

"Hey babe, can I get my clothes back?" Toby asks shivering while hiding his front.

"Here," Spencer says tossing Toby's clothes towards him but because she was looking up at the sky she misses as it lands on the sand.

Toby lays his right hand out to catch the clothes but sadly lands on sand "damn." Toby whispers picking his clothes back up.

"PAIGE!" Aria yells running her small self down the beach hill.

"Joey is about to get in a fight with someone," Aria adds leaning against Alison trying to catch her breath. After hearing the word fight had already had Paige running towards the house but to only see Joey being pushed towards Paige's car by Cody and James.

"What happened?" Paige asks opening the door for Cody and James.

"He got in a fight with some guy we don't really know what happened we just saw him attack the guy," James says letting Cody and Patrick in first.

"Hey, where have you been?" Nicole says grabbing Paige by the waist.

"I was down by the beach with my a few of my friends, come on lets go home." Paige says giving a Nicole a hug before opening the passenger door open. "Let me go say goodbye to them and I'll be back." Paige added leaving Nicole and her friends to meet Caleb by his car.

"Were gonna leave too," Caleb says leaning against the side of his car. "Emily had once again too much to drink," Hanna says interrupting as she opens Toby's car door while Toby carries Emily then to lay her down on the seat.

"You know Emily only drinks when she is upset or celebrating properly…What did you do?" Hanna accuses pointing her fingers towards Paige.

"Um…Excuse me but I didn't do anything, so I'm going to need you to put that finger away," Paige says pushing Hanna's hand away from her face.

"Look, Paige we're not blaming you for anything but we all watched her suffer and dig herself in a hole for you for the past 4 years and now that you're back she's losing it." Toby says carefully choosing his words as he's closing the car door, but not before looking back at a sleeping Emily.

"What do you suppose I should do? Because it seems like you're implying that I should go back, and if you guys haven't noticed, I suffered too! She left me for Alison!" Paige yelled quietly towards Caleb, Hanna and Toby then watching Noel, Spencer, Aria and Alison stop their tracks to approach them.

"Paige, you know that we are glad that you're back-" Caleb, began to say before Paige cuts him off.

"Really? Because I'm starting to think differently, see you all tomorrow night at the ball." Paige says uncrossing her arms before bidding everyone goodbye and walking away towards her car, quickly driving away.

* * *

**A/N:** I will try and update every once a week on this story but with _**The Road Ahead of us** _will be updated too its just taking me longer than I thought. I hope you'll enjoy this, and See you soon. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Paige'sPOV:**

After last night's party Paige hadn't slept since they got home, she couldn't help but wonder what would've had happened if she never came back to Rosewood or at least never saw Emily again. At around 7am this morning everyone's been up helping with getting decorations, catering, guest list, and any other last minute preparations done before tonight. Paige's parents had taken her friends out while leaving Joey, Conor, and Paige at home to bond but Paige has been outside with her legs in the pool staring at the trees.

"Conor wasn't too happy about letting me in the house but Joey had informed me that you would be back here." The girl says slowing approaching closer.

I scoff. "What do you want Alison?" I asked refusing to look behind me.

"Emily told us that you and she were done but I think it slightly has to do with me…" Alison trailed as she slowly makes her way close to me.

"I think that you made a wrong choice in coming here," I said mockingly smirking up at Alison squinting my left eye from the sun.

"Paige, I truly am sorry not just to you, but to everyone and with everything that I've done as well. I made people's lives a living hell, especially you. You were always in love with Emily, even from before and I robbed that from you and Emily. I did my time and my therapy to be the person I am today. I will always have to live with past and be reminded everyday of what I have done, and it will never fully go away. I played with Emily, but you love her. You still do. I watched, we all watched Emily struggle climbing out of that hole, waiting for you. She loves you even when she was with me; she was only with me because she still felt like she had to protect me. Please, I beg you don't let her go." Alison added fiddling with her fingers and by the sound of her voice and actions Paige could tell that she really did mean it.

Finally having the courage to get off the ground and finally standing in front of her face to face.

"Well, thank you for taking the time to come over and apologize, I appreciate it but for now I think my relationship with Emily is put on hold. Thank you for coming over, I'll see you tonight." I politely said before leading Alison back out.

"No problem, see you tonight. Thank you for letting me coming over." Alison says bidding goodbye to Conor and Joey before walking out the front door.

"What did she want?" Joey asked walking out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand.

"Nothing, she just wanted to apologize." I replied back nonchalantly.

"And?" Conor curiously asked.

"And that was it," I snapped.

"Why are you with Nicole? Sorry to make it sound bitchy." Joey says hopping onto of the kitchen counter.

"Don't you think you are crossing the line with that question?" I snapped trying to keep myself from boiling up.

"I'm sorry but it just seems like whenever you are with her you look guilty or something," Joey replied throwing his apple in the trash.

"I'll be outside, playing basketball." Joey added making his way out the back door.

"Hey-" Conor began to say carrying Macy against his waist.

"I'll be upstairs," I announced marching my way upstairs.

* * *

**Gen'sPOV:**

*Charity Ball*

Today June 6 at 8pm was The Charity ball had been held at the top floor of the hotel. The McCullers family had a blue carpet rolling down the hall with photographers from magazine companies to various foundations. Paige had arrived in fitted black pants, black heel boots, a fitted black vest, a white long-sleeved shirt; finally a black tie and with Nicole in a sleeveless fit and flare white short dress. The room had wooden floors, a glass window with the view of the city, white round tables that circled around the room and floating chandeliers. When Paige, her family, and her friends had walked in the place was already filled with people in suits. Emily and her friends were all seated next to their table but except Emily had not arrived yet.

"Guy's I'm gonna meet you at the table I'm just going to say hi to the guys and grab us some drinks, I'll be quick." Paige says pointing her thumb behind her towards the bar.

"Okay, I'll save you seat." Nicole says giving Paige a kiss.

* * *

**Paige'sPOV:**

"You looked sharp," I greeted towards Caleb who was grabbing a beer and a couple shots of vodka.

"Oh hey you don't look too bad yourself," Caleb says leaning his elbow against the bar counter.

"Excuse can I get drinks for table number 9 and 10?" I asked the bartender before responding to Caleb.

"Wow, are you trying to get drunk already?" Caleb asked jokingly as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Emily hasn't arrived yet." Caleb says leading me to their table.

"Here you go babe I got you some wine," I said to Nicole handing her the glass.

"Hey Guys!" I greeted smiling to everyone as I gave them all hug and an awkward one towards Alison and Noel.

"Don't fully turn around but Emily's coming," Caleb whispers to me as I take my spot next to him again.

"Here are you drinks Mrs. McCullers," The waiter says setting two bottles of chilled wine in the middle of the both tables and an equal amount of vodka shots.

After, taking a quick glimpse of Emily in a black strapless v-neck slim dress and with a date had me aggressively chugging down on three shots of vodka just enough to choke.

"Hey guys…sorry I'm late I had to wait for Robin," Emily greeted excitedly.

"Hey Robin, it's so nice to see you again," Hanna says winking towards me as I looked at her confusingly.

"Hey Robin, I'm—"

"Ahh…You're _**The **_Paige McCullers!" Robin yells automatically hugging me excitedly which signaled Emily prying her off of me.

"Ahh! And you're Nicole, the co-captain! It's soo nice to meet you both!" Robin yelled again excitedly causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Robin! Seriously?!" Emily yelled quietly trying to calm Robin down.

"It's nice to meet you too Robin," I said giving her a hand shake as so did Nicole and then watching her squeal.

"Well, I'm going to head to the family I'll see you guys soon." I said bidding everyone goodbye.

**Emily'sPOV:**

Paige had been running around between Nicole, her friends, and her family with greeting everyone and with the event program. Time was rolling by fast and just watching Paige move around the room had me melted seeing her in that suit had reminded me of all the dances with had go through. The lights were down the music had been playing, and I had already tired myself out from dancing and watching everyone dance with their significant ones had made me really missed Paige more. Robin seemed to be enjoying herself dancing with Noel and I'm thankful that Alison and Hanna had chosen to keep me company.

"Come dance with me," a voice said putting their hand out to me.

"I'm pretty sure we were done," I snapped back crossing my arms.

"One dance before they turn the lights on," Paige says softly as I finally take the chance to dancing with her again. Once at the dance floor an acoustic song had came on.

_Hey, to tell you the truth _

_I wish you were here by my side _

_Did I even have a chance to show you what I'm made of?_

_Say, to ask you a question that I have kept deep inside _

_Did I ever have the chance to sit at the corner of your heart?_

_Please tell me, did I ever cross your mind?_

_Please tell me, all the truth if you don't mind_

_Even if you want me to hate you with all the tears that I will drop_

"Aren't you worried that Nicole will say something?" I asked trying to ignore the words of the song.

"Yes, she was okay with it," Paige says looking straight at me.

"Thank you for inviting me," I thanked trying to think of ways to have a conversation without making anything awkward between us.

"You're welcome," Paige says letting out a small laugh, "do you feel uncomfortable dancing with me right now?" Paige asked not taking her eyes off of me.

"Sort of…because we aren't together…and because I'm pretty sure we said we were done last night." I replied softly.

"Ah…but I'm pretty sure you were the one that agreed we were over," Paige says letting a small grin.

"Do you really want to have this argument right now?" I asked trying to hold my smile in.

"No, but I do want us to talk again…I want us to be friends," Paige says giving me a twirl.

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you right now, but we can talk." I said pulling away from Paige before walking back to my table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

"So how'd it go? Did you guys fall deeply in love again?" Hanna asked as I made my way to settle back down on my chair.

"Hanna, stop talking," Aria says sympathetically as she rests her hand against my hand.

"It went," I replied back blankly.

"I'm sorry," Alison whispers towards me.

"Don't worry about it," I say trying to pull a strong face. "Are you having fun?" I asked Robin chugging her wine down,

I wish I could be you right now feeling free and wild – I thought.

"Oh man, I'm having so much fun, I got a photo with Paige and she even signed this wine glass and told me to bring it home," Robin says excitedly still rambling on about Paige.

"I'm glad, you are having fun." I replied forcing on a smile, as I watched Paige make her way to the bar once again with Joey.

"Thank you for bringing me!" Robin says, giving me a hug before leaving.

"Go talk to her," Spencer says as she had caught me red handed watching Paige laugh along with her brother.

"I will…just not now," I replied back "plus I'm giving her space." I say after chugging down a glass of wine.

"That's good, but you don't want her to slip away through your fingers…" Toby says plopping himself next to me before turning the back of the chair against the table.

"I won't…and I can't but for right now I have to give her space, Nicole is an amazing girlfriend, she's very nice and sweet." I said looking towards Paige and Nicole interlocked with each other laughing.

"Well, you only have 8 days to get her back," Joey says popping out of nowhere by pulling up a chair.

"Um…Where did you just come from?" I asked confusingly while looking around the room from investigating where he had came from.

"Out of my mom's –" Joey began.

"Ohhh…Kay I'm just going to cut you off right there," I said raising my voice in disgust throwing my hands out to stop Joey from speaking.

"Why is she leaving so soon?" Caleb asks in concern wondering as to why Paige hadn't informed him yet.

"I think that's for her to say… I thought that she would've told you guys by now…Well…This is situation just got awkward." Joey says, rubbing the back of head while avoiding contact with everyone.

"Well, then we need a plan." Hanna says scooting in closer to the middle and by taking out a planner.

"Um…what are you doing?" I ask looking at Hanna with a confused look.

"We need a plan to get you and Paige back together in 8 days…which are not a lot of days for to fall in love with you again," Hanna bluntly says before clicking her pen.

"Hanna, I love you and I'm glad you are doing this for me but I think I got it," I replied taking the planner away from her and tucking it back into her purse.

"And my sister is already still in love with Emily," Joey says before standing back up out of his chair, "and Em…I like you a lot better than Nicole…I gotta get back to my table," Joey adds bidding goodbye to everyone.

"Emily all you have to do now is convince Paige that you are planning on being hers and that you are planning to fight for her to have you again," Alison says resting her hand against Emily's shoulder showing Emily her support.

I nodded, crossing my arms across my chest leaning back against my chair.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

After Emily had left me in at dance floor a little earlier than I thought, Nicole had swooped right after. I hope that Emily can accept my decision with me wanting to be at a friendship level with her because I do plan on taking my relationship a little further. Nicole and I have gone through a lot but it may not compare to my relationship with Emily but I owe it to Nicole to give her my time as she had given me hers and her efforts to putting me back to who I am now.

"Did I ever tell how sexy you look tonight?" Nicole whispers to me.

"I think I few times today, but I'm also looking at the 4th most beautiful woman," I replied letting a small laugh.

"Who are the other three?" Nicole asks in disappointment and a hint of anger as she pulls away from me.

"Well…There are my mom, grandma, and Sara," I replied smiling at Nicole mockingly as I watched her face relax before pulling her back close to me.

"Very clever McCullers…Very clever," Nicole says leaning in closer to me as our lips touched.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session but can I speak to my sister for a second?" Joey asks, continuously tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sure, I'll be at the table." Nicole says, giving me one last kiss before leaving me and Joey.

"What's up?" I asked sighing towards Joey as he had pulled me aside as I lean my shoulder against the wall.

"Have you told your friends that you are only planning on staying for the 8 days?" Joey asks.

"No, why?" I ask curiously.

"Well, because you just came back and now you're just going to leave again." Joey says in accusation.

"What do you know? You are just a child," I snapped ignoring that fact that Joey was right.

"Really? Because you're the one who's choosing to ignore the love of her life because you're too afraid to tell her the truth." Joey snaps back before walking away from me.

"Ugh!" I grunted dropping myself between my grandparents and dropping my head on top of my crossed hands.

"You know his right baby girl…That boy is a lot more mature than what people think, no matter how annoying he can be," Grandpa Nick Sr. says resting his hand against my back.

* * *

**Gen's POV:**

The Charity Ball had gone through last night successfully, it might not have gone the way Emily would've wanted but it hadn't meant that she didn't have fun. Paige had gotten up early morning to keep up with her morning ritual.

"Good Morning!" Hanna yells popping next to Paige.

"What the hell?" Paige asks looking shockingly at Hanna until Caleb pops at the other side of Paige.

"Hey, Good Morning, going for a morning run?" Caleb asks running next to Paige, making Paige come to a stop.

"Okay, what's going?" Paige asks coming to a stop before ripping her earphones off.

"Nothing…we just happened to have found you running and we decided to join you," Hanna lies wishing for Paige to just take it.

"Well technically not…I wanted to know if what Joey said to us was true or not." Caleb says running along with Hanna and Paige.

Paige stops her tracks, "And what exactly did Joey say?"

"Um…that you are planning on going back to California in a week?" Hanna says carefully refraining from irritating Paige.

Paige takes a breath. "Um…Yea we are, I'm going back in week and 2 weeks after that I have to start my training schedule, meet with a coach, and meet with my management team," Paige explains.

"Look, I was planning on telling you guys over coffee or something with just me and you guys before leaving," Paige adds.

"But we just got you back…" Caleb says with his hands against his hips.

"Yea, I know…But this time it'll be different, I'll still keep on contact with everyone," Paige promises but Caleb and Hanna were hesitant to believe her.

"Well… will let you get your morning running," Caleb says giving Paige a goodbye hug.

"I thought we were going for a run?" Hanna asks still trying to convince Paige that Caleb and she were not following her.

"Hanna, give it up, you don't run and we got the answer already," Caleb says putting his harm against Hanna's waist to lead her back into the car.

"Hey, wait! should I let Emily know before telling everyone?...As a suggestion." Paige yells, running towards Caleb and Hanna before asking.

"I would suggest…Telling her." Hanna says carefully before getting in the car.

"And one more suggestion, you'll find her in her office at the Rosewood Physical Therapy Center," Hanna adds before Caleb drives away.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

After, leaving Hanna and Caleb it had already been running for over an two hours and throughout my run Emily has been ignoring my calls and that might have something to do with what Joey had said. I had decided to stop by the Brew to get two cups of coffee before running towards the Rosewood Physical Therapy Center.

"Hi, can I see Dr. Emily Fields?" I asked the dark haired- lady at the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asks, looking through the date base.

"Um…No but if could just see her for less than twenty minutes?" I ask trying to keep my patience.

"Are you a patient of hers?" the lady asks, not taking her attention away from the computer.

"No… I'm just a friend," I reply back.

"Then I'm sorry ma'am but Dr. Fields is a little busy right now, unless you are a patient and that it is an emergency, other than that I cannot let you in." the lady says, snapping at me.

After, the lady had snapped at me, I had scanned around the hallway walls to find Emily's office.

"Okay, I understand." I reply back grabbing my two cups of coffee faking my way out the exit but really running through the hallways to look for room 3B only to realize that cops are following me up the stairs at the third floor.

"Hey, young lady stop right there or you will be arrested!" the cop yelled running after me up the stairs.

Oh shit! - I thought.

"Yes!" I yelled quietly to myself after finding Emily's office but only to find Robin inside.

"Um…Paige?" Robin asks confusingly watching me barge in the office with three cops following.

"Robin, help me! I'm just here to see Emily," I yelled towards Robin as the cops start to handcuff me.

"Ma'am, this lady has been causing a disruption throughout the building, and trespassing as well." The cop says towards Robin pulling me out the door.

"Whoa, wait! I'm sorry but this lady here is a family friend of Dr. Fields, I can't have you arresting her, can you let her off with a warning or a least a fine?" Robin asks, stopping the cops.

"You will be fined with 100$ for disruption and trespassing, next time it will be arrest. You're lucky for today," The cop says, releasing me from my handcuffs as they write me a ticket before walking out the door.

"Thank You!" I said, before bear hugging Robin.

"Let me go get Emily, just wait here." Robin says, trying her best to hold her excitement before walking out the door.

After Robin had left me alone in Emily's office, I had set her coffee on her desk while throwing mine in the trash after It had gotten ruined from running around the clinic. Emily's office was very much her, everything was all organized, a wall full of books, a view of the city, a desk, lime green couches, 2 chairs in front of her desk, and a coffee table by the couch.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Emily yells, walking in through her office door; interrupting me from looking around her office.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**It's a short chapter, I was suppose to post this way before Thanksgiving but I never got around to it, so my apologies on that. I will be updating **_The Road Ahead of_ Us** by midnight this Sunday or somewhere between Sunday, Dec. 7. I always update this story once a week, and**_ The Road Ahead of_ Us **every twice a week, mainly because I want it to be longer. Happy late Thanksgiving !**


	7. Chapter 7: Preview

"I'm fighting the urge to kiss you…"

"Just say stop, I will..." Emily says, leaning in closer as she met Paige in the middle. They kissed softly and slowly, sending each other an electrifying yet a familiar feeling before, just then they hear a door open, quickly jumping away from each other.

* * *

**I will probably be able to post, this story within the next 48 hours since it's a shorter story than my other one. However, I do apologize for not updating sooner, I've been preparing for nursing school and working. Since, it's a new year I'll try my best to update more quickly. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Are you out of your mind!?" Emily yells, walking in through her office door; interrupting me from looking around her office.

"huh? Sorry, but the lady at the front desk was being kinda rude and kept refusing my request to see you." Paige says, handing Emily the non-dysfunctional coffee.

"I got you coffee, I hope I ordered it correctly…it's been awhile..." Paige added letting her voice trail.

"I'm pretty sure this is yours, and Maggie wants you to call her," Emily says rolling her eyes while turning the cup around to show Paige.

"Sorry, remind me to buy you another one…" Paige says, grabbing the coffee from Emily and throwing it the trash.

"So, what was so important that I had to have Robin cover my shift?" Emily says, leaning against the edge of her desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about what Joey had 'accidentally' mentioned to you last night about me leaving…I wanted to personally tell you, but obviously that didn't happen," Paige says rambling along.

"Well, it did happen Paige," Emily says, as she joins Paige on the couch.

"I have to go back to California in a week because I have training to do, meetings to go to at an agency, and visiting with Nicole's family as well." Paige says, clasping her hands together and resting her arms against her thighs.

"Um… yea you do, and there's not much really I can do to stop you," Emily says, hiding her disappointment. "But can I ask one thing?" Emily adds carefully.

"Sure, anything" Paige says concerned.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Emily asks.

"I want us to be friends, I really do…but… at the same time" Paige says, sitting up straight leaning slowly closer to Emily.

"I'm fighting the urge to kiss you…"

"Just say stop, I will..." Emily says, leaning in closer as she met Paige in the middle. They kissed softly and slowly, sending each other an electrifying yet a familiar feeling before, just then they hear a door open, quickly jumping away from each other.

"Hey, Em-? Sorry, to interrupt, but Em were being called in" Robin reports, standing by the door sensing the awkwardness between the two.

"Um…Sure," Emily replies back waiting for Robin to leave as she just stands by the door smirking at Emily.

Paige looks from side to side watching Robin and Emily stare at each other with some kind of eye movement communication, "um, I should let you get back to work, I've already taken up too much of your time," Paige suddenly says wanting to walk away from this awkward situation.

"Robin, I'll meet you by the front desk," Emily says to Robin silently sending her out.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting" Robin says teasingly smirking at Emily.

"Well, then since you guys aren't leaving, then I'll just see you guys soon. Thank you for saving me again Robin, I'll be sure to pay you for that." Paige says standing in front of Robin by the door waiting for her to move.

"Oh, it's no problem at all but next time just yell out our name haha," Robin laughs leaning her body against the door frame wiggling her eyebrows towards Emily.

"Okay, um…I don't understand your silent eye language, and it's really creeping me out so I'm just going to go…goodbye again." Paige says stepping over Robin's legs and then turning towards the right.

Emily rolls her eyes at Robin smirking, "Paige! Wait," yelling from office. "You're going the wrong way," Emily adds pointing behind her with her thumb.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

_Fuck, what did I just do? _I thought to myself driving down the road.

"We need to talk…Meet me at the brew in 10mins" I demanded on the phone.

Once I had arrived at the brew I made my way to the lounge area where I see Caleb waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"Well, hello there miss demanding… could've at least explained why you are suddenly calling me up," Caleb greats sarcastically, as I paced from side to side ignoring every word he is saying.

"We kissed!" I blurted out loud.

"WHAT?!" Caleb yells out as he shoots up out of his chair.

"shhh!" I commanded, slamming my hand against Caleb's mouth from her saying anything else as I watch everyone at the Brew stare at us.

"Will you keep it down?" I added, pushing Caleb to sit next to me.

"I am about to hit you," Caleb says.

"Yea? Well, I'm about to go drown myself," I replied chugging down half of my coffee already. _"What the hell did I just do?"_ I asked myself.

"You just ruined Emily's life again," Caleb replies quietly as I give her a not so amused look.

"We both ruined our lives," I snapped automatically correcting Caleb.

"Do you even love her?" Caleb asks as I give him a 'Duh' look.

"You can't tell anyone about you this," I said, practically begging him.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Caleb asks grabbing his coffee.

"I told her I wanted to be friends…but then I kissed her…" letting my voice trail. "I can't let this happen again." I add, suddenly promising myself…again.

"Yea, cause that plan has always worked," Caleb sarcastically snapped.

"You know you keep saying 'you can't do this' or 'you can't do that again' and look where it has gotten you," Caleb adds.

"I can't let myself fall in love with her again, every time we try to work things out…it ends up getting worse." I say, denying everything that is true

"Paige, that was different, we've all moved on…maybe not fully 100% but we're getting there," Caleb says carefully turning himself to face me.

"I don't think you are falling in love with Emily again…I think your problem is the fact that you NEVER stopped being in love with her…look Paige I don't want to lecture you about this but seriously you have been in love with this since waaayyy before and I don't think you'll ever stop. I'm just asking you to be honest with yourself, I just want you to be truly happy, and I want you to move on with her or without her." Caleb adds, signaling the lady for a refill on his coffee as he watches me stare towards the entrance door.

Out of the sudden I hear familiar foots walking into the restaurant coming closer towards me and witnessing Caleb joining me on the couch. "Hey babe, your bother was just about to buy me a scone, how was your run?" Nicole greets brightly, nudging Joey as they stood in front of us.

"Oh, great!" I enthusiastically snapped away from my thoughts, "it was tiring, but relaxing throughout the end." I added, getting up to kiss Nicole on the cheek.

Nicole, then backs away and looks at me with a confused look, "why do you smell like a hospital and perfume?" Nicole asks resting her hand against my chest, catching me off guard.


End file.
